I'll Show you mine
by Kaiu Rhea
Summary: Warning: SasuNaru,yaoi later on in the story Chapter 4.....
1. Dear Sasuke

**I'll Show you mine. By: Kaiu Rhea- ((vampire of the sands))**

**Warning :SasuNaru, Youi Fanfic (Yeah! First Fanfic!)**

Kaiu:... "Gaara-SAN!"..."Gaara-SAN!"

Gaara: "In Here!"

Kaiu: ((raises and eyebrow)) "In the box?))

Gaara: "Yeah, it's a funny story about that, I'd love to tell all about it, but I sort of can't unless you GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

Kaiu: "Alright fine!"((opens lid))

Gaara: ((GASP)), ((wheeze))...

Kaiu: " Uh,...Let me guess,...Kankuro?"

Gaara: "I'LL KILL THAT FAT BOY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

((Kankuro walks through the door))

Kankuro: "Kill who?"...OH!...H-hi G-Gaara...heheh...((big anime sweat drop))

Gaara: "grrrrrr" ((twitch)) AHHH! ((charges at Kankuro))

Kankuro: ((girly scream))

Gaara: ((picks up Kankuro over his head by the stomach and...crotchle regoin...))

**((Kaiu Would like to point out that she is declaring ""crotchle"" a word. BEEYOTCHES!))**

Kankuro: "GAARA! HAVE MERCY!"

Gaara :((throws Kankuro into a bookshelf, then sicks a very irritable badger on him.))

Kaiu: ((...)) Ewwwwwww...It's eating his intestines."

Gaara: ((smiles happily)) "Yup, ...Wanna go out for ice-cream?"

Kaiu: "Sure!"

((They walk out together arm in arm smiling contently))

Kankuro: ((twitch))..."Hey,...I want ice-cream."

((The badger isn't done with him yet and latches on to his face))

Kankuro: "GAH!" "SWEET JESUS!"

**((ON TO THE FANFIC!))**

**((I'll show you mine The real fanfic))**

Naruto glared at his disheveled appearance in the mirror. Naruto Had matures some what over the past few years. He was 15 now and his blonde hair had grown to be more shaggy than spikey. His face was no longer rounded with baby fat, but was slim and slightly muscular. His body had done the same. He had grown to be a very attractive((to say the least)) teenager. He also didn't have the orange jumpsuit anymore. He was now sporting a black T-shirt, baggy blue jeans and his ninja sandles. He thought he hardly looked presentable. "Hmmm..." he thought to himself. "As always...this is as good as it's gonna get," He sighed and heard his stomach rumble. Naruto walked into the kitchen and took a packet of instant ramen and a bowl out of the cupboard. His stomach rumbled again. He lifted up his shirt and stared at his curse mark. "Yeah I hear ya!" Naruto stared at his at the broth in his bowl of ramen. He picked up the bowl and started to drink, but it was to hot and he burnt his lips. He put the bowl down and sighed one more. Waiting for it to cool, he walked back to his room and took his journal out from under his bed and began to write.

_ "Dear Diary,"_

No that was stupid...Everybody always started there journal with that. He wanted something personal. How about a friends name...someone you care about..."GOT IT!"

_"Dear Sasuke,"_

...Yeah that sounded good. Sasuke was his friend. He liked Sasuke. It was perfect.

_"Dear Sasuke, How are you? Im fine. Can't wait to train today. Cia- Naruto"_

It was short and pointless, but it felt good to write something down. He went back into the kitchen and slurped down the rest of his soup. He tied his head band and darted down the stairs , only to see Sasuke,...his friend...waiting for him.

**END: PLEASE REVIEW! -yeah it was short...BUT I'LL BE BACK YOU WHINEY SWEATER MONKEYS!**


	2. Love is a Blood Sport

Chapter 2- Love is a blood sport

((Im writing in a new style, DEAL WITH IT BEEYOTCHES!!!))

((I don't own Naruto sob))

"Good morning Sasuke-chan!" Naruto sang smiling at his friend.

Sasuke smiled and nodded a hello,

"Ya ready to go?" Naruto asked while walking to the door.

" Huh?...Oh!...Yeah.: Sasuke stammered, snapping out of his fantasy world.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The two boys walked out the door leading themselves to the training grounds.

Sasuke would occasionally look at Naruto and smile and Naruto would always look confused and ask "What?", but Sasuke would only say, "Nothing" and look away bushing.

They reached the tree-lined clearing in the middle of the woods.

So where's Kakashi- sensi? Sasuke asked looking around the tree tops.

Naruto started, "I don't-" he was cut off.

"Hello boys!" Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere.

AGH! Naruto and Sasuke fell back in shock.

"WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT!!!!!" The boys screamed in unison.

Kakashi glanced at the two boys. "Hmmmmm let me give that some serious thought...Uh...no.

He said teasingly and then laughed. "Besides, It's to much fun scaring you guys."

:Hilarious, now can we get on with it!"Naruto continued, getting irritated.

" Yeah yeah." Kakashi grumbled, rolling an eye... "Alright, you wanna start!?" Kakashi jeered.

"YES!" The boys screamed again.

"Fine then." Kakashi turned around and pointed to two tree trunks with red X's painted on them. "Those two trees", he continued, "You have to run to each one and then the other. Make sure you touch each when you get to it. Repeat that about ten times, then go to this tree and scale it with your kunai until you reach the top. Sound easy enough?"

" To easy." Naruto grinned.

" What about you Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, looking over at the Raven haired boy.

Sasuke glared at his sensi, raising an eye brow.

"PFFT, piece of cake." he said chuckling.

"Alright...then...", Kakashi raised his arms and with a quick flash of the wrist, they began.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto thrust his legs forward, giving him the proper leverage to start off faster.

He kept sprinting until he reached the first stump. Naruto then slowed down, turning his body sideways to reduce the friction, so it wouldn't result in him flying into a tree stump.

Sasuke was already on lap nine when Naruto caught up to him. They finished at almost the exact same time.

Sasuke took out his kunai and was about to scale the tree, when he was taken back by someone jumping over his head.

Naruto had taken a running start at the tree and lept over Sasuke, digging his kunai deep into the bark of the tree, sliding a few inches down before getting a good grip.

This took a lot of chakra and the running start didn't help much either, So, of course, Naruto fell.

Right on top of Sasuke.

Kakashi covered his eye. "Oh this can't be good."

Sasuke looked up at his clumsy friend."...Naruto..."

"Yes Sasuke." Naruto said looking Sasuke dead in the eyes, moving closer.

"..."

"..."

((Haha! Fooled you mortals!!!...Don't worry SasuNaru in chapter 4))

"Get off me." he said with a slight whine in his voice. Of course he didn't want Naruto to get off, but he couldn't let Kakashi see, no, not here, NOT NOW!.

"Oh! Yeah...sorry." Naruto was red as an apple. He was sweating from the forehead. He lifted up his shirt and wiped some excess sweat from his brow.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and his eyes went wide.

He was staring right up Naruto's shirt!

End Chapter

My fingas burn...Anyway, PWEAZ REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!


	3. Cause I love you too

Chapter 3- Cause I love you too...

Kaiu: " Hey folks, It's me Kaiu- Vampire of the sands here." "Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've just been so distracted with...oh a fly..." ((chases fly)).

Conscience: "Kaiu...Kaiu...We haven't spoken for a while...How are you?"

Kaiu: ((stops chasing the fly))..."Who said that...GAARA DID YOU DISGUISE YOUR VOICE AS A WOMAN AGAIN?!"

Conscience: "NO! IT'S YOUR CONSCIENCE, YOU IDIOT!"

Kaiu: ((gasp)) "MY CONSCIENCE! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU IN THERAPY!"

Conscience: " Now listen carefully, I need you to update without getting disracted, OK?"

Kaiu: " Ok, I can do that, That's eas-...((points)) There's that fly again...

WHACK!

Conscience: "LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE VAMPANZY YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!"

Kaiu: "Accually, it's type, and DON'T CALL ME A VAMPANZY!"

Conscience: "FOCUS!"

Kaiu: "Alright fine..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto got the strange feeling that someone was...watching him.

He looked down to reveal to big black eyes staring at him. He had to admit...he liked it...He had never felt that feeling before...a feeling of...lust.

Naruto looked down and smiled. "Ya like what ya see?" He laughed sarcasticly.

Sasuke looked away quickly, blushing furiously.

Kakashi uncovered his eye. "Uh is everything okay here."

Sasuke looked up."Yeah everythings fine, right Naruto!?" he said raising his eyebrows.

'Oh yeah! No problems here! Absolutly fine! Heh...heh..."

They both plasterd on a fake smile to ensure Kakashi that everything was alright.

((You know, one of those ear to ear smiles that cover half your face.))

Kakashi looked at the boys causiously. "Well if you say so." Kakashi knew it! These boys were a couple of fruit cakes! No wonder they looked at each other and blushed. No wonder they always hung out. He didnt need proof, he already had it. It was right there, and he knew it! These boys were gay! "Imagine that! A couple of my students, GAY! Oh Iruka will never let me get live this down!" Kakashi was pacing around repeating those words over and over in his head.

"Is Kakashi-sensi okay?" Sasuke asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, and more importantly, I don't care!" He laughed and put his shirt down.

Kakashi snapped out of his panic attack and walked over to the boys. He took a breath and said , "Look boys, I have to go back to uh (( cough)) um...talk with the uh...Hokage?...YEAH! I have to go talk to the Hokage! Uh y-you can handle training alone today right?"

The two boys nodded and with a sigh of relief from they're sensi , who disappeared

just a few seconds later , retreating to a safe place to "read"

The two boys looked at each other curiously, and there was a long silence.

Sasuke spoke first.

"Do you really think he went to talk with the Hokage?" he said stretching his legs out.

Naruto shrugged.

'I doubt it." he said and then looked down at his sweat-stained clothes.

Naruto was still sweating profusly so he took his shirt compleatly off and threw it on the floor.

Sasuke took on look and his mouth was a gape.

Naruto looked over at his friend. He looked deep into his eyes and said..."WHAT!?"

Sasuke quickly and denied as always.

"N-nothing, it's nothing"

"Oh I don't think it's nothing." Naruto said in a contridicting tone. "What is it?" Naruto pried kneeling down beside his comrade. Naruto looked warmly into his eyes. "Im your friend Sasuke, You can tell me."

Sasuke looked at the blonde with deep passion in his eyes. "Well..." he said moving closer.

"Yes..." Naruto said moving even closer. Lips tightning .

"I..."

Sasuke was so close to Naruto's lips that he felt the warmth of his breathe on his face.

Naruto leaned in and felt they're lips touch. Naruto moved his lips around, taking in every moment as if it were the last.

Sasuke and Naruto both fell back shocked and not quite sure of what just happened.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. " You still haven't told me why you look at me like that."

Sasuke was still speechless but looked at Naruto as if that was the stupidest question he had heard.

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped and compleatly took Naruto by surprise.

"How can you even think of such a stupid question!? I just-..."

Naruto smiled and got up.

Begining to walk away he uttered the words that Sasuke will never forget.

"Cause I love you too."

END OF CHAPTER!

COMMENT SWEATER MONKEYS!

Kaiu: See I accually did it!

Conscience: ((nods and smiles)) Yeah good job, now youve got to...KAIU!

Kaiu" ((chases fly again))

Conscience: ((slaps forhead)) Oi vay...well updates in the next day or two.

KEEP THE COMMENTS COMING!

Kaiu Rhea- Vampire of the sands.


End file.
